Beyond Time
by JazBex
Summary: Just another normal day in the Castle / Fringe universe. That is until HE shows up... Disclaimer: I don't own Castle or Fringe
1. Prologue

**In remembrance of Fringe... Thank you for saving the world...**

* * *

Beep… Beep… Beep…

"Heart rate 60 and dropping! He's crashing"

Beep… Beep… Beep...

"She's loosing too much blood! She's not going to make it!"

Beep… Beep… Beep…

"We're losing him!"

Beep… Beep… Beep…

"She's slipping!"

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!

"NO!"

He snaps his eyes open and darts to a sitting position. As if on cue, his alarm clock rings. His body was drenched with cold sweat and his breathing was heavy. This was not the first time he had this dream. In fact, it wasn't a dream at all. It was a memory that keeps haunting him. His parents died in front of him when he was 16, both were received a bullet to the chest. He remembers standing next to them when it happened. Feeling their blood, warm and sticky all over him. But that was years ago. Now he's a FBI agent with an important mission to attend to.

**2036: Reiden Lake**

"Are you sure you want to go through with this, AJ?" A blonde agent asks.

"Positive," AJ replies.

The moment he made it into the FBI, he pulled out his parent's case and found the link to his parents' murder. His mother once told him a story about her falling into the rabbit hole and that she doesn't want that to happen to him but the more he wanted to stay away from the case, the more he felt challenged to find out. Henrietta Bishop was the one who helped him through it all. And now, she was going to help him re – write history. She was going to help him go back to the case where everything started.

The machine turns on with a soft humming sound. A portal of some kind opens up. The view on the other side mirrors the scenery before the portal opened. Etta checks the portal hoping the 'ancient' machine works well enough to transport a person across. Fortunately, it does.

"Everything seems to be intact," she announces. "Good luck, agent. I hope you're able to succeed in your mission."

Alex flashes her a smile.

"Thanks, Etta," he says as he steps in the portal. "I'll never forget what you've done for me. I hope someday I will be able to repay your kindness."

Flash! Alex disappears to the other side and the portal closes leaving the blonde agent alone in the snow.

They say only time can heal wounds, and that's the only thing he could ever hope for. Time.

* * *

**A/N : This chapter is written pre-season 5 of Fringe.**


	2. Chapter 1

Missing Finge Fridays already... I hope Castle's not ending anytime soon or I'll have severe TV depression... LOLZ...

* * *

**2013: Reiden Lake**

Flash! A portal opens on a white frosted lake. FBI Special Agent Alexander James Castle steps out of the portal and onto the ice. He walks carefully across the ice carefully trying not to crack it. As he strides across the lake, he sees a man in a suit donning a hat. An observer. Suddenly, the man was gone. He dismisses the thought and continues his way across the lake.

_When you're there, look for the original Fringe team. They should be able to help you._

**2013: NYC**

The hustle and bustle of New York City doesn't stop people from being murdered. This time, it was a double homicide. The Crown Vic pulls up as Richard Castle rushes up to the owner with her regular cup of morning crime scene coffee. Detective Kate Beckett mouths a silent thank you before indulging in their usual morning talk.

"Morning, sunshine," Rick teases. He knows she hates these pet names but she deserves it for ditching a romantic weekend with him for a boring fishing trip with her dad. "How was it like spending the night at daddy's?"

"Come on Castle, he's my dad," she whines. "Are you really going to hold it against me?"

"No," he replies. "But I missed you last night."

"I missed you too," she mumbles as they make their way through the mob of reporters. They were trying not to land their relationship on page 6 or make it the evening news' headline. It may get her fired or worse, jeopardize their partnership. "But our little fishing trip's a tradition. Maybe you should join us sometime."

"Thank you for the offer but I don't want to be implying myself in a father – daughter moment," he says with a grin.

At the yellow tape a young uniform cheekily checks her out as he lifts the tape for the both of them. Simultaneously, they duck under and that was when Castle realises. As they came up, Castle shoots the officer a "get your eyes off my girl look". Kate notices and gives Castle a grin. The officer understands and decides it's best to leave them alone.

"So what have you got Laine?" Kate asks as soon as she sees the M.E.

"How do you do yourself, detective," the ME says sarcastically. "The blue around their lips suggests lack of air supply and there's these weird ligature marks on both victims neck. It's nothing like what we've seen."

"Time of death?" Kate asks.

"About 2 to 3am," Lanie replies.

Before anyone else could say anything Rick suddenly exclaims.

"I think I've seen this kid before. Err, Christopher, no Chandler… No, what's his name again? Charlie! Yes! Charles Hendricks. His father is Dr Phillip Hendricks. He works at Massive Dynamics."

"How do you this?" Kate asks.

"Charles and Alexis used to go to the same school when they were 7 or 8," Rick recalls. "The Hendricks had to move away due to Philip's job. From what I know, Charles here became one of the richest teens around town and a regular on news headlines since he was 16."

"Sounds familiar?" Kate teases.

"At least I'm not dead!" Rick retorts.

"And the girl?" Kate asks.

"His girlfriend I suppose?" Rick stated more than asked.

"Her name is Hannah William, 18. The murderer used the same MO with her."

All their heads turn towards the unfamiliar voice. It was a young man not older than 25. He had an uncanny resemblance with Kate except the eyes, instead of her green, they were blue. He smiles. Whoa. Did it just occur to her that his smile remind Kate of her partner's? Finally, she pulls herself together.

"And you are?" Kate asks.

"Err… I'm Rodgers," he replies. "FBI Special Agent Alexander James Rodgers. But you can call me AJ."

"Alexander Rodgers," Rick stated. "What a coincidence…"

Before Rick starts the whole 'name game', Kate decides intervenes.

"Thank you but if you haven't noticed Agent… Err… Rodgers, this is a NYPD homicide."

"Not anymore!" A blonde exclaims as she enters the crime scene. At the tape, she pulls out her badge and the uniformed officer lets her in. "FBI Special Agent Olivia Dunham."

"Detective Kate Beckett and this Richard Castle," Kate introduces. "He's consulting for the department."

"The author?" An old man asks while entering the crime scene. A younger man soon follows.

"Guilty as charged," Castle replies.

"Walter Bishop," he says as he stretches out his hands. Gladly, Rick accepts it and does the same with the younger man's. "This is my son, Peter Bishop. I've read some of your books. They are exceptionally enthralling, I must say."

Walter then takes notice of the detective beside him.

"And you," he says referring to Kate. "You must be his source of inspiration. Detective Nikki Heat. You're more beautiful than I expected."

"Thanks," she says, a bit flattered. "It's Beckett actually. Detective Kate Beckett."

"Lanie Parish?" A voice calls out.

"Astrid Farnsworth?" The ME replies.

As soon as Astrid sets down the suitcase, the two girls envelope each other in a hug.

"How long has it been?" Lanie asks.

"Since med school, I suppose," Astrid replies.

Feeling a bit lost, Olivia finally asks. "You two know each other?"

"Dr Lanie Parish," Lanie introduced herself. "I'm the medical examiner."

"FBI Special Agent Olivia Dunham. That's Dr Walter Bishop and Peter Bishop." Olivia re – introduced herself and her team. "They're consulting for the FBI."

Then, her eyes catch a young agent by the body.

"And you are?" Olivia asks. She examines the young man. He could easily pass as the detective's younger brother but his eyes and smile looks like they belonged to the writer.

"FBI Special Agent Alexander James Rodgers," he replies.

"Which division?" Olivia questions further as her FBI instincts kick in. He looks a bit too young to be FBI but she's seen more unusual things than this. In fact, unusual would be an understatement.

"Fringe" AJ replies. Olivia's suspicion heightens. There were no new recruits or transfers. "But I'm not from around here."

Before anything else could be said, AJ continues with the details of the case.

"So, going back to the victims. The both of them were killed by the same MO which means they're killed by the same person. The victims…"

"Whoa, stop right there!" Kate exclaims cutting AJ off. "This is NYPD's case. You guys just can't walk up here and start your investigation."

"I thought I already made that clear? We're claiming jurisdiction." Olivia clarifies.

Then Olivia pulls out a court order and shows it to Kate. Kate's definitely not pleased with this.

"With all due respect, Agent Dunham…" Kate starts before being cut off.

"With all due respect, Detective Beckett," Olivia's voice rose a little higher than Kate's. "This case will be investigated by the FBI."

Before another word could be said, the young agent cuts in.

"Wait, hang on a sec. Why don't we work together to solve this case? Assist each other with the investigation? Win – win situation. No one needs to back down."

"Do you know what you're getting into Agent Rodgers?" Olivia asks.

Then AJ pulls Olivia slightly away from the others.

"Yes," he whispers. "But these guys are New York's finest. I trust them and I bet the city does too."

Olivia contemplates for a while and lets out a sigh. Sharing a case with strangers is definitely not one of Olivia Dunham's favourite things and neither is it Kate Beckett's.

"Fine," Dunham resort to the idea.

"Fine," Beckett echoes.

"Well then!" Walter exclaims. "I need the bodies to be taken to my lab."

"Your lab?" Kate asks. _Why must it be their lab when her team was the first acquire to the case?_ "But we've got…"

"FBI jurisdiction." Olivia interjected.

Kate bites her lower lip in resentment and it seems that the feeling's mutual with Dunham. This is going to be one hell of a case.

"Ok," she consents unwillingly. She knows that if she wants in, then she has to cooperate. "But if you want the body in your lab, I suggest you take my ME with you."

"Done!" Olivia replies almost instantly. "But Dr Bishop's in charge."

"Done!" Kate does the same.

Both women storms out of the room leaving an over engrossed scientist, three clueless men and two overjoyed 'long lost friends'.

"Am I the only one who finds this awkward?" AJ asks breaking the uneasy silence.

"Nope," the younger Bishop replies almost instantly.

There was a passing moment of silence before Castle answers.

"Actually, I find it kind of sexy."


	3. Chapter 2

**2013: NYC**

Kate calls the captain and lets her know about the situation. She was sort of surprised that the captain allows it. In record time, she and Castle packed their bags and were on their way to Harvard.

**2013: Havard University (Walter's Lab)**

After about 5 hours drive, the detective, the writer, the young agent and the M.E. follows the Fringe Division back to Walter's lab along with the bodies.

"Welcome to the Fringe Division," Peter exclaims.

Upon reaching the inside of the lab, Rick almost instantly spots the cow.

"You guys have a cow?" Rick asks excitedly.

"I'm glad you like Gene, my boy," Walter replies sounding almost just as excited.

Rick turns to Kate to say something but before he could utter a word, Kate warns him. "If you ever mention the idea of us keeping a cow, you are just as dead as Charles Hendricks and his girlfriend. Do I make myself clear?"

Rick nodded, being careful not to further provoke the annoyed detective.

"So now that we know the body's here," Olivia announces. "Shall we continue with the investigation?"

"Castle and I'll take the Hendricks," Kate exclaims as she heads to the door practically dragging Castle out.

"Peter and I'll talk to Hannah's parents," Olivia announces. The last thing she needed was a shouting match between the FBI and the NYPD, so she allows the detective to have her way (at least for now). She and Peter then heads towards the door slightly behind the detective and the writer.

"I guess I'll talk to…" Before he could finish his sentence, the detective and the FBI had already left the room. "Someone else…"

He sighs dramatically and heads out. He didn't need to check with anyone else, he already knew who the murderer is. But he still goes and talks to some of the victims' friends.

**2013: Hendricks's Residence**

"I understand you must be going a through tough time right now, Dr Hendricks," Kate said sympathetically. "But we have to ask these questions."

"I know," Dr Hendricks answers.

"Where were you from 2 to 3 today morning?" Kate interrogates.

"I was in my lab at Massive Dynamics," Dr Hendricks replied.

"When was the last time you saw your son, Dr Hendricks?" Kate continues.

"Last night, I scolded him for inappropriate behaviour and then he left," Dr Hendricks answers. "Look detective, I have a job that requires me to spend a lot of time away from home. I don't have much time to be with my son and what more to discipline him. I know he's not the perfect son but he's still my son."

There was a pause before Kate continues with her set of questions.

"Was Charles acting strange lately?"

"Not that I know of," the doctor answers. "Actually, what do I know about him anyway? But a few weeks back, I heard he broke up with a girl and it ended rather badly. I think her name was Kelly or Kayla, something like that."

"Is it by any chance Kiara Vandez?" Rick asks.

"I think so," Dr Hendricks answers. "Do you think she might have killed them?"

"We're not sure but right now, we're keeping all options open," Kate replies.

**2013: William's Residence**

Peter and Olivia had reached the same verdict as Kate and Rick. When Charles left Kiara for Hannah, things were bad. Really bad. Hannah even got threats from Kiara but there was no solid evidence to prove that the Kiara murdered them.

As they were about to leave the William's residence, Olivia's phone suddenly rings.

"Dunham," she says as she answers the phone.

"Olivia?" Walter spoke at the other side of the line. Olivia turns the phone on loudspeaker. Peter closes in to listen. "It seems the victims choked to death. The reason why no evidence was found was because the murderer had telekinesis."

"Telekinesis?" Olivia asks.

"Yes, telekinesis," Walter replies. "The air molecules around the victim's throat tighten as if someone was strangling them. Thus, causing the victims to die due to the lack of oxygen supply."

"Ok, thanks Walter," Olivia utters and disconnects the call.

She then turns to Peter.

"Looks like I need to inform the NYPD," she says, annoyed.

Peter puts a hand over his mouth trying to hide his widening grin. He enjoys it when his partner is a little bit competitive.

"Hi, Detective Beckett?" Olivia spoke into her phone. "Walter just got back on the test results. It seems that our victims were murdered by telekinesis."

In the background she could hear Rick shout '_Our killer has superpowers? Best. Case. Ever.'_

Olivia almost let out a chuckle before returning to the details of the case. "We'll meet you back at the lab."

She disconnects the call and just as she's about to put her phone away, she hears a chime. A message from an unknown number.

_Nothing out of the ordinary. Maybe a jealous ex. Kiara Vandez. – AJ._

_Ok. Victims murdered by telekinesis. Heading back to the lab._

**2013: Havard University (Walter's Lab)**

AJ walks into the lab as soon as he finishes with the text.

"You're back early," Astrid says with a hint of suspicion. "Walter just told Olivia about the results."

"Yeah, I know," he answers. "Telekinesis. By the way, is Dr Bishop here?"

"Yeah," she replies pointing AJ to the scientist. "He's by the pressure chamber. Just be careful."

"Sure," he mutters. "Thanks."

AJ walks in the direction where Astrid had pointed. There he finds Walter observing a chunk of meat in a box. AJ notices the pair of goggles by the table similar to the one Walter was wearing. He puts it on and stands beside Walter.

"Agent Rodgers!" Walter exclaims. "Just in time for a little demonstration."

"You're trying to increase the pressure around the meat to see at what pressure we get the same results as the victims', right?" AJ asks.

"Very clever, young man," Walter replies. As if on cue the meat explodes inside the transparent box. "Oh, I think it's a bit too high."

"5N/cm2 for 1 to 3 minutes," AJ states.

Walter stares at him in disbelieve.

"Our victims were killed at 5N/cm2 being held by the neck," AJ continues. "The gravitational pull from the lifting accelerates the killing process to about 1 to 3 minutes. The marks on the victims' neck suggest they are killed by cerebral ischemia mostly due to the compression of the carotid arteries or jugular veins."

"That's absolutely correct," Walter exclaims. He was a bit surprise with AJ's intelligence.

"Actually," AJ says nervously. "I need your help, Walter. I…"

Before he could utter another word, the lab door flies open and in comes the federal agent, the detective and the two 'civilian consultants'.

"What have you got Walter?" Peter's voice echoes from the other side other the room.

"It's ok," Alex whispers to the older Bishop. "It can wait."

As the group gathers around the transparent box, Walter turns theory into reality by demonstrating to the small crowd using Alex's figures. However, there is one person who refuses to believe that even with the fact in front of her. She digs deep into her rational mind and ponders. There are no such things as telekinesis, her mind tells her. Her mind wanders back to Marie Subbarao's case. _We have an earthbound solution to this mystery,_ she remembers telling Castle. So, there has to be a different solution to this mystery.

Alex looks at the detective and recalls his first case. He had the same look on his face when he first heard about alternative universes, shape – shifters and fringe events. If this was hard enough for him to process, what more would he expect from Detective Beckett?

"Ok, I'm heading over to tell Broyles about this."

Olivia's sudden comment shook AJ out of his thoughts. Kate looks down at her father's watch. It was almost dinner time.

"It's a pretty long drive from here to New York. If we…" Kate started before Castle cuts her off.

"About that, I've just booked us a hotel nearby."

"What about you?" Olivia asks AJ.

"I'll figure something out," he replied. "I can stay in the lab if you guys don't mind?"

"Why won't you come with us?" Rick offered. Kate shoots Castle a glare. It was going to be the invasion of the red – heads all over again. Except this time, it's brown. "The hotels are fully booked at this time of the year. I'm sure we can figure something out."

"Are you sure?" AJ asks. He was taken aback by the offer. "I don't want to intrude or anything."

"Don't worry about it," Rick replies. "Right, Beckett?"

She's so going to murder him.

"Right," she replies faking a smile.

"Alright, we'll see you tomorrow morning then?" Olivia voices out.

"Ok," Kate replies.

They said their goodbyes and left.

* * *

**Ok guys, I'm not a scientist so I just plucked out info from the net and did my own variations to fit the situation...**


End file.
